ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Alvin and the Chipmunks (1990s TV series)
(characters) |starring = |theme_music_composer = |country = United States |language = English |num_seasons = 3 |num_episodes = TBD |executive_producer = Steven Spielberg |producer = Tom Ruegger (senior) |runtime = 22 min. (approx.) |company = Bagdasarian Productions Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation |distributor = |network = ( , 1994) ( , 1995-1996) |picture_format = SDTV 480i (original) HDTV 1080i (Blu-ray releases and newer prints) |first_aired – last_aired = 1994-1996}} Alvin and the Chipmunks (alternately known as Steven Spielberg Presents: Alvin and the Chipmunks and Warner Bros.' Alvin and the Chipmunks) was an American animated television series created by , based on the original characters by It was produced by Bagdasarian Productions and Amblin Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television Animation and aired on during 1994, later moving to between 1995 and 1996. Plot Characters Characters *'The Chipmunks': the main characters of the series **'Alvin Seville' (voiced by ): the oldest brother and leader of the Chipmunks, Alvin is the talented troublemaker of the group. **'Simon Seville' (also voiced by ): the middle brother (also the tallest), Simon is the intelligent realist and the most responsible of the group. **'Theodore Seville' (voiced by ): the youngest brother, Theodore is the cute innocent butterball of the group. *'The Chipettes': the Chipmunks' female counterparts and on-and-off girlfriends **'Brittany Miller' (also voiced by ): Brittany, the leader and the oldest sister of the Chipettes, is Alvin's counterpart. She is as equally vain and self-centered as Alvin. But like him, she really does care about others. **'Jeanette Miller' (also voiced by ): Jeanette is the middle sister of the Chipettes, and she is Simon's counterpart. However, unlike Simon, who stands up to Alvin easily, she does not stand up to Brittany as easily. She is also very smart, which is what she does have in common with Simon. However, she is very shy and clumsy. **'Eleanor Miller' (also voiced by ): Eleanor is the youngest sister of the Chipettes, and she is Theodore's counterpart. She shares his love for food and cooking. But she is more athletic, more intelligent, and more likely to stand up to Brittany than Theodore is to Alvin. *'David "Dave" Seville' (also voiced by ): the Chipmunks' adoptive father, the Chipettes's guardian, songwriter and manager, Dave's patience is tested nearly every day by Alvin, usually to the point where he yells his trademark yell "ALVIN!!!". Despite all this, he loves all of his boys equally. *'Miss Beatrice Miller' (voiced by ): the kindly, absent-minded adoptive mother of the Chipettes. She occasionally babysits the Chipmunks and has a crush on Dave, even though she's old enough to be his mother. In her youth, she was part of an all-girl singing group called The Thrillers. Voice cast * as Alvin Seville, Simon Seville and David Seville * as Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller * as Beatrice Miller * as Clyde Crashcup Additional voices *Rob Paulsen *Tress MacNeille *Jess Harnell *Dan Castellaneta *Billy West * *Joe Alaskey *Maurice LaMarche *Cree Summer *Brad Garrett * *Frank Welker *Kath Soucie *Jeff Bennett * * *Charlie Adler *Jim Cummings * * * * * * *April Winchell *Tabitha St. Germain (credited as Paulina Gillis) * * * *John Mariano *Chick Vennera Production Trivia *This was the third animated series produced jointly by Amblin Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation. The first two were and , followed later by and . *While the Animaniacs cast reprised their respective roles in their cameos, the Looney Tunes and Tiny Toon Adventures characters cameos had some voices inconsistencies. **In their first cameo, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck were both voiced by Greg Burson, while in their second cameo, they were voiced by Billy West and Joe Alaskey, respectively. The same happened with Yosemite Sam, voiced by Jim Cummings in his first cameo and then by Maurice LaMarche in his second cameo and with Elmer Fudd, originally voiced by Greg Burson and then by Billy West. ***However, this situation never happened with Porky Pig, being always voiced by Bob Bergen, neither with Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird, both voiced by Joe Alaskey in all their cameos and Taz, always voiced by Jim Cummings. **In his first cameo, Buster Bunny was voiced by his then-current voice actor John Kassir, but then voiced by his original voice actor Charlie Adler in his second cameo. **In their first cameo, Fifi La Fume and Li'l Sneezer were both voiced by Tabitha St. Germain due to the unavailability of Kath Soucie. Category:Alternate Reality